Love Equations
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: Welcome to Aoi Bio Club! Here, we synthesize many food equations, such as, dumb plus blond equals Naruto, arrogant plus emo plus sexy equals Sasuke, and with further synchronizing, the most calculative formulae of all! Sasuke plus Naruto equals L.O.V.E


Love Equations

Pairing:

SasuNaru, NejiGaar, KakaIru

Summary:

Welcome to (Y)Aoi Bio Club! Here, we synthesize many food equations, such as, dumb+blondNaruto, arrogant+emo+sexySasuke, and with further synchronizing, the most calculative formulae of all!

Sasuke+Naruto L.O.V.E.

* * *

ChApTeRz OnE:

Lust Is A Must in our Bio Club! X3

Deep in the midst of the mountains of the vast greenery of Konoha Mountain, old and ancient as tied to its name, there was only the musty feeling of forever spring. That is, unless you went up a bit higher and explored the east side of the mountain, that you will see a fragile, dilapidated temple-like structure, covered with even more moss from top to bottom.

At the front of the construction, behind some hidden branches, there is a poorly sawed wooden plank of wood inserted firmly into the ground. The once-bold red words were scribbled over with vandalism, but faintly, the words of 'Aoi High School' written in humble Japanese kanji could be seen.

The building is connected to a jagged plain of fields by another set of run-down staircase made of thin bamboo wood. Sasuke looked out the open windows of the science room especially reserved for the Bio-club members. It was situated at the highest level of the building; the setting sun could not pierce his eyes as the school was blocked by the side of the mountain slope. But in the morning, it was another matter.

Sasuke hated the sun, looking at it too long always gave him a headache, especially when the weather was blistering hot in these regions, and who said it was supposed to be cold high up in mountainous area?

From beside him, there was a slight movement; it was one of the club members, Hirata Hyuga. She was also looking outside the windows but she was at the front of the class, on the other side of the room from Sasuke.

From behind the two silent figures it was Shikamaru Nara, another member. He was blissfully asleep but clearly aware of his surroundings.

Every time Uchiha Sasuke looked out the window of the room of the Bio Club, there was only one thing that could ever catch his attention.

And that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Like always, the blond transfer student was running round the track, something that Sasuke keeps telling himself but doesn't really agree with.

If Naruto was merely running, why was there a mob of students chasing him around the field? And they were all boys, that was the key phrase.

Like always, the big clock that was attached to the face of the school, chimed for the arrival of six in the evening, and like always, Naruto would gaze at the clock absent-mindedly for a moment and so would the fan-boys behind him. Waving a smiling farewell, Naruto would jog towards the school, not even bothering to change, much to the disappointment of his admirers.

And this would also be the time that Sasuke would tear his eyes away from the window before walking steadily towards the door of the simple classroom.

After-school activities had ended.

Hiding behind the brick wall of the school building, Sasuke pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and smoothly slid the piece of charcoal into his mouth. A fire flickered from the lighter held in his hand, holding it to his mouth, his other hand cupped around the fire to keep it from blowing out.

A release of hazy exhaustion breathed from his lungs and out his lips, as though he was born to smoke.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto racing up the steps towards the school building, the sweat from the all the exercise just now, clogged onto his body like a cream of semen caking around his body. His clothes stuck to him and seemed almost translucent in the evening sun, giving him the image of seductive nakedness.

His eyes, it was always his eyes that entranced Sasuke the most, such beautiful eyes. Such a deep cerulean, those serious pair of eyes, looking out of sorts as compared to Naruto's upbeat personality.

For a flash, theirs eyes met, Sasuke looked with mild surprise at the cheesy smile that spread on Naruto's oval face with such ease and sincerity. He gave a short wave before continuing to run.

* * *

Aoi High, a dream for all gays and gals around Japan.  
Aoi High, a nightmare for all teachers and parents alike.

Situated high up in a secluded mountain, the students there are only ace at one thing—

Sex.

Students who are suddenly transferred there are the most pitiable of the school population, not even the teachers and staff are let off easily. And, pray tell, who may the all-mighty heavens pulling the strings behind this mysterious Gakuen?

Well, it's the student's executive committee ofcourse!

From organizing events to abiding the laws of the society, (since there were no fixed school rules) the executive committee has been doing their jobs perfectly for the past five years or so.

Then again, why would someone want to harbor such big responsibilities? Wouldn't it seem silly for someone to spend all their time and effort just to do something for the school?

Ofcourse it would!

Thus, there are definitely some very, very solid advantages to being a member of the school committee, Here are some of the unwritten reaps that only the committee is capable of doing or accomplishing, that every pupil should at least be slightly aware of, or they will be in deep, very unwanted, trouble.

Aoi High School Committee Members Are Able To:

1. Choose which afterschool activity they wish to join without having to go for the interview.

2. Decide whether they wish to take part in any school event, sporting event or normal physical education lesson. Executive members are _not, _however, to skip or play truancy to any of their lessons.

3. Decide where the security cameras should be placed around the school.

4. Decide how and when the students who violate the law or the laws of the set by the committee, should be punished.

5. Provide the school population with sufficient comfort to ensure that the students have a friendly and conducive environment.

Sasuke smirked, tomorrow was going to be a fine day in the Bio Club.

* * *

The next morning in the principal's office the sun rays streamed through the windows like piercing arrows, lighting up the entire room with glory and crispness of the morning.

However, it would be wise not to judge a book by its cover, or in this case a room by its surroundings.

Naruto screamed.

He screamed some more.

The room of the principal's office echoed with his, rich booming voice.

His nails scratched on the solid wooden desk and his body arched forward in animalistic fury.

Sweat cascaded down his body like soap covering his skin.

_And to think it was such a peaceful Tuesday morning…_

"Shut the fuck up you stinkin piece of shit! Just cause I'm not making any improvements physically doesn't give you an ass-hole reason of kicking me out of trek!"

Naruto shrieked.

Jiraya rubbed his temples, _why, oh why did boys have to be so difficult? And to think that he was suppose to be the principal!_

"Look, Naruto. I also don't give a 'ass-hole of a reason' why you are so reluctant to change your after-school activity. But the coach has specifically told me to that you have shown no obvious sign of controlling your stamina but have, instead, been so princely bothered to make a great drop for your academic results, in addition, the coach has the committee's full support. And both you ad I know that we don't hold a freakin hair against them."

Naruto's eyes burned, and for a moment, Jiraya froze and his sight narrowed and hardened towards the blond boy.

Ruby, blood red eyes, those eyes that reminded one of death and suffering, the eyes of a…

_Shinigami._

Then, it was over, sapphire night took over again, Naruto gave a sigh of annoyance and ran a hand through his smooth locks.

"..."

"Well... Do I at least get to choose another ACA?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not, the committee have already planned a new ECA for you, one that is supposedly more educational. Please meet at the Bio Club Room located at the fifth floor of the south wing, the classroom furthest to the right, at the end of the corridor. No arguments please, classes have already started, please tell your teacher that you have liability to reach at…"

Jiraya turned his shaggy head to the grandfather clock, and so did Naruto. The time showed approximately 7.15 am, the pendulum swinging monotonously to and fro. Jiraya blinked and before he covered an eye and smiled slyly.

"8 am."

Naruto blinked, frowned and in one swift movement, turned around and walked out of the tinted glass windows of the principal's office.

He wasn't smiling.

Ok, fine, he was, but only a tiny bit.

Outside, the corridor was empty. A rare sight for Naruto, who was used to the bustling activity of students in the corridor.

But today, he took no notice.

Walking to the entrance of the school, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, slumping onto the tatami board where shoes were always placed.

It wasn't fair, Naruto knew it and so did Jiraya.

The fucking coach had his son in the lineup and because they could only have a certain number of people in the school team, someone had to be kicked out, someone who wasn't too good in exams and considered a dropout when results were involved.

And that someone was Naruto.

Standing up, he kicked a random locker, the noise vibrating through the halls.

Cursing, he went rigidly back to class.

Leaning against the same wall on the same spoy the day before, Sasuke Chuckled at the boy's misfortune and made his way back to the auditorium.

* * *

Hinata was waiting for him, her hands cupped at her bosoms,

"D..did it go… well?" Her timid voice could barely be heard.

Sasuke walked past her and stopped momentarily,

"Yeah… yeah it did, it went better than planned…"

"..."

"Just don't forget our side of the deal."

It was Shino, his baritone voice seemed contrasting to Hinata's soprano voice.

Shikamaru, hidden safely in the shadows behind the curtains on the stage, eyed Shino warily.

"Hnn…"

Sasuke left, leaving an air of uncertainty behind.

Now _he, _was smiling.

And it was smile that was none too innocent.

* * *

ChApTeRz 1 Lust Is A Must In Our Bio Club:

Equation Solved

* * *

____

Author's Notes

ACA, ECA, CCA and whatever A, all means after-school activity, extra-curriculum activity and co-curriculum activity.

For this chapter, I was planning to focus more on the Bio Club than on the school but my hands just moved on their own, I swear.

By the way, I just realized that this story isn't very original. TT


End file.
